Uninstall
by xXDeathNote.Forever.Xx
Summary: His voice spat out poison and his eyes burned with jealously and sadness for the first time.   Or have they always been like that?  One-shot


**HAS: Female!Master  
><strong>

**Based on the song: **_**Kaito ga Uninstall **_**and **_**Story of a Poor Blue Rabbit**_

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid doesn't belong to me!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Master's P.O.V:<strong>

* * *

><p>" Master, Master, there is only one Vocaloid in this house now~ " He sang sweetly, swaying back and forth slightly. The poor man's coat was soaked in a maroon, and gave off a very strong scent of blood, which filled the entire room. " Will you look at me, and me alone now, Master~? "<p>

He looked at me with a smile on his face, that revealed his pride and happiness. And I didn't need to know why he was like that, because I already had a good guess of what it was he did.

But no matter how much I thought it over and over, I couldn't bring myself to hate him. Sure I was shocked and my blood turned cold at the sight with the idea that it was _Kaito_ who killed them. It just never came to me.

Kaito outstretched his arms and pulled me into a soft embrace. It was both warm and loving; it held that certain feeling someone special can give you that makes you never want them to let go of you.

Hesitantly I wrapped my arms around him in return and felt the blood drops from his hair on my head. I was being carelessly stained with another's blood - and it was kind of disgusting.

Yet I stayed there, burying my face into the blue Vocaloid's jacket.

" Master is a very forgiving and forgetful girl. So you'll forgive me, won't you? And then forget about the others. "

" Forget about the others... ? "

" Yes Master! Forget about the others. You will, won't you? Because you only need me, right? "

My eyes began to burn with salty tears.

I didn't want to forget about them... I didn't... I didn't.

" Master is also a little bit too sensitive... And stubborn, " Kaito said as he pulled me back to stare at the streams falling freely from my eyes. His gaze was cold and a little bit angered, it felt. " Why are you crying? "

" ... I- I don't want to forget about them, Kaito... " I barely managed to say. Guilt began to seep through me as I continued to sob as quietly as possible. " Th-they were my friends... You can't just get up and forget about your friends! "

He didn't say anything after that, like I thought he would.

Instead he just stood there, staring at me, with a tight hold on my arms so I could never escape him.

And even though I could never really say it to the blue Vocaloid's face, I knew this was my fault. Everyone gone and dead, and Kaito falling into this state of madness.

If only I didn't boost up his hopes only to crush them...

If only... If only.

So no matter how hard I would think about it, I could never bring myself to hate Kaito like I should. It just refuses to come to me, and I don't think it will anytime soon.

" Are you thinking about them Master? " Kaito finally spoke up after that moment of pure and udder silence. " Are you thinking about Miku? Meiko? Maybe Rin and Len too? "

There was no way I could answer the man directly; the way he was expecting my answer to be. His voice spat out poison and his eyes burned with jealously and sadness for the first time. ( Or have they always been like that? )

" Master? Answer me... Don't try and avoid the question by not saying anything. It won't help the situation. "

I was scared. I was so scared that I trembled under his gaze and avoided it as much as possible.

" A-and... I-if-if I was? "

" Hm, " he hummed to himself and pulled me tightly to his chest, shielding me ( from everything other than him? ).

Right against the dried blood was where my face ended up. It didn't smell as strongly as it did all those minutes ago, but still it haunted me of my mistake; so softly I cried for an end. An end to it all.

" Even while they are gone, they continue to take you from me, " Kaito began, " so I'd rather eat you. "

" Wha-! "

I'd completely forgotten that he had yet to drop his weapon.

" Master, we'll be together forever, " he whispered to me for the last time, before my vision blurred itself with tears and darkness. " Hehe... "

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it's kind of short. It would've gotten boring if it were longer.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope I got Kaito's yandere side okay... :P<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for your time. C:<strong>


End file.
